


You wouldn't think about sending them home...

by Miralana



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, And He Knows It, But there is a lot of thinking going on, Kili is Thorin's favourite nephew, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, and he likes it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miralana/pseuds/Miralana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is an edge to Thorin's movements every time he lays his mouth or his hands on Kíli, and Kíli knows that his uncle would hate nothing more than to see him get hurt or killed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You wouldn't think about sending them home...

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so I saw the Hobbit on Friday – and I'm going to see it again today - and immediately shipped Thorin and Kíli. That's the result. And a big thanks to neapolitan-manticore because she agreed to be my beta for this Story.  
> Maybe I will write more of these two, we will see. Follow me on [tumblr](http://everknowing.tumblr.com) if you want, I usually blog about every fanfiction I write. ;)

Thorin had separated them both from the others as soon as they had found the cave to avoid the rain. He had gripped Kíli's upper arm and dragged him deeper into the stone cavern, just out of earshot of the others. Kíli didn't say anything, he didn't even try to make a joke to relax the heavy tension in the atmosphere. He knew that Thorin was angry- _extremely_ angry.

And as soon as his uncle had released him, causing him to stumble over the rocks scattered about on the floor, he could finally look up at Thorin's face and see that he wasn't angry at him. Not completely, anyway.

“I am sending you home,” he said after he paced around a little. Kíli blinked. One time. Two times.

“No! Thorin, please don’t do that!” He couldn't go home. He wouldn't be able to look his mother in the eyes again. Or anyone who lived in the Blue Mountains, for that matter.

“I know that I am young, but I will learn! Look what things I have learned on this trip already!” He got up, tried to make Thorin look at him, but his uncle simply wouldn’t. He didn't even bother to glance in his direction.

“It is far too dangerous for you here,” Thorin objected, and Kíli felt like someone had punched him in the gut.

“What about Fíli? Are you sending him home, too? And what of Ori? I am a better fighter than he is, and yet, you do not even think about making him leave!” He should obey his uncle- he knew that. But not with this, not while his whole future was at risk.

“It’s not the same, Kili. Your brother can handle himself well enough, while Ori has Dori and Nori to get him out of dangerous situations.”

“And I have _you_ , when things go over my head. You always look out for me.” _You always worry more about me than about any of the others_. Kíli recalled hearing Thorin scream his name when the storm giants had so violently crashed into each other. He had heard the desperation in his voice. 

“But you know I can't always be there.”

Kíli made a step forward, moving to stand in Thorin's way and holding either side of his face with both hands. Their eyes met, and they rested their foreheads together, just gazing at each other for a moment. “I can do this, Thorin, you know I can. Please. Do not send me away,” he begged quietly, and he could feel Thorin's relaxing into his touch slowly. Thorin sighed and returned Kili’s affectionate gestures, a hand gently finding its way into his long hair, holding steady to him.

“I could never forgive myself if anything ever happened to you.”

“I know. But everything will be fine- trust me.” 

Thorin snorted as he managed to quirk his lips into a half-smile, and Kíli, knowing that he had won this fight, placed a quick kiss on the corner of his mouth.

Thorin gripped the back of his head harder then, and pulled him incloser. Kíli opened his mouth without question when Thorin kissed him directly on the mouth, forcing his tongue between Kíli's soft lips. 

Kíli stepped backwards, pulling Thorin with him to the stone wall, and pushed one hand under the collar of his blue tunic. The fabric was damp and clung to his skin, but Kíli just pushed it aside and grazed his fingers over the skin underneath.

His other hand wandered to Thorin's wet hair, gripping it hard but not as hard as Thorin did his. Then the kiss was broken, and Kíli's lips throbbed as he opened his mouth to breathe harshly, while Thorin placed open-mouthed kisses on his neck. Up and down, never touching the same part of skin, one of his hands pushed Kíli's collar aside, just as Kíli had done it with his.

Then Thorin bit down on his collarbone, and Kíli moaned loudly. Maybe too loudly. It was still raining and thundering outside so there might be a chance that nobody had heard them. And even if they had heard, Thorin didn't seem to care- he just continued kissing and licking Kíli's neck, all the while pushing every bit of fabric that got in his way aside.

Kíli cursed and used both of his hands to fumble the cords of his tunic open and then the belt that was closed over his vest. It wasn't simple because everything was still wet, but as soon as there was no more barriers, Thorin's mouth and fingers wandered further. He breathed hard when one hand grazed over his abdomen where his waistband began, and the other tweaked his nipple. He moaned again, and he could feel Thorin smile against the dark hair that covered his torso.

His hands were at Thorin's clothing again, trying to get it off- to get anything off, really. With Thorin's help, he was able to pull off the fur coat and open the belt of the blue sleeveless surcoat he wore underneath. That his uncle had to wear so many layers was frustrating. Back in the Blue Mountains, it had always just been the blue tunic and the dark blue surcoat. But now his plate armour was between Kíli's hands and Thorin's skin, and he wanted nothing more than to touch him, to feel him again after he had restrained himself for the whole journey- and damn him, if that didn't call for a little bit of appreciation. 

While they kissed again, both his and Thorin’s fingers fumbled on the clips on the side of the armour, so that Thorin could get it off easier- and when it finally came off, it made an extremely loud noise, but they didn't care. Kíli unknotted the cords while Thorin's hand fumbled at the front of his trousers. When he brushed the bulge at the front of Kíli's trousers, he groaned into the kiss that had yet to be broken.

“Thorin...” he babbled against his uncle's lips, and was finally able to open the tunic Thorin wore. Then he wound his arms around Thorin's shoulders to bring them closer together. When skin met skin and the front of their trousers rubbed against each other, Kíli tossed his head back against the wall and his eyes fell shut.

Thorin's hands gripped the front of his trousers and pulled at it, finally opening it up. When Thorin's hand closed around Kíli's erection, the fingers of his right hand sank into the still covered flesh on Thorin's upper arm. His breath hitched noticeably. How long had it been since he had felt a hand other than his own on his aching manhood? How long had it been since Thorin had just touched him like that? 

It seemed like years, even if Kíli knew that it hadn't been more than a few weeks- two months, at the most.

Suddenly, he was turned around and pushed facefirst in the stonewall. Not violently, of course- Thorin didn't hurt him in the process, and he was rather used to be tossed around anyway. He used his own hand to push his trousers far enough down, but then Thorin's fingers appeared in front of his face.

He blinked, unsure as to what he should do- until Thorin's thumb pressed against his mouth and he opened up, sucking three fingers in.

“Unfortunately we do not have any oil,” he explained, and Kíli nodded in response. He tried to get as much saliva as possible coated on those thick fingers, and he couldn’t help but thrust his hips back. Kíli could feel Thorin's erection against his backside, and Thorin groaned against his ear from the contact.

He opened his mouth when he thought that it was enough and the fingers came out with a sound that was nearly obscene, but everything about that was forgotten as soon as he felt one solid finger at his entrance, slowly pushing in.

He tried to regulate his breathing, focusing just on the feeling of something inside him. He had always loved it but had long felt bad about it, deeming it unmanly but he had begun to no longer care about that. He decided he could be a good warrior, and still enjoy the feeling of being penetrated.

“Kíli,” he could hear Thorin mumble against his ear, and he nodded in encouragement for his uncle to continue on. The finger inside him started to move, soon joined by another one. When Thorin scissored them while pushing steadily in and out, Kíli dug his hands into the stone wall as much as he could. It was a little bit uncomfortable because it had been such a long time, and of course, spit was not a good substitute for the oil they had been using back then- but Kíli knew that he could handle anything and everything that Thorin would dare to give him. Even if there was a slight edge to his movements that Kíli could quite understand..

“Please,” he begged softly, and Thorin's free hand cupped his chin to turn his head. They kissed again, and Kíli thought for a moment he might just burst out of desire. Their teeth clacked and nipped at each other, one of his hands fumbling blindly behind him trying to get hold of Thorin's trousers.

But Thorin's hand caught his, and he could hear a slight chuckle- the first bit of laughter in weeks, it seemed- before his hand was pressed against the wall again.

“Damn you! Do something!” he demanded, and suddenly, the fingers were gone. Kíli nearly cried out, but then he could feel fingers at his entrance again- and then something bigger. Blunter.

He turned his head to meet Thorin’s gaze, and they held that eye contact as Thorin pushed in. It nearly tore the very breath from his lungs, but it certainly wasn't a bad sort of feeling. Thorin was thick and hot inside him, and Kíli needed a moment to catch his breath again. But when his uncle had started to move, hitting that hypersensitive sweet spot inside him more often than not, he let his head fall back against Thorin's shoulder in ecstacy.

He hardly need to touch himself - the feeling of fullness, of the hard muscles that pressed against his back, and Thorin's harsh panting against his ear were more almost enough.

They kissed again, with Kíli's arm curled back behind Thorin's head and Thorin's hand around his waist. Then when Thorin pulled all the way out and waited but a moment before slamming back in as hard as Kíli secretly desired, he was pleased that his mouth was currently occupied with other things- this way, nobody but Thorin could hear him scream in pleasure.

“Again,” he panted, and he could feel Thorin's grip on his waist tighten. He would probably have a bruise there tomorrow, but he didn't mind. So when Thorin pushed him a little more forward and gripped his hip with his other hand, Kíli simply placed his hands against the wall.

The rhythm got harder, faster, and deeper- and Kíli loved every second of it. He thrust his hips back, enjoying every dark mark that Thorin left on his body with his hands and his mouth. Even the bites that shouldn't have felt quite as exciting as they did.

When he bent his upper body a forward, hands still up against the wall, he knew that this was the perfect position because he could feel Thorin's arousal pound against that spot at every thrust.

He moaned and grunted as wantonly as the whores his mother had always tried to shield him from when he was younger, and he knew he was getting close. The pressure at the base of his spine was building with each movement, especially every time Thorin thrust back into him. Kíli panted and finally moved one hand down to his own erection. It didn't need more than three swift strokes before he came undone, feeling his whole body shudder. For one perfect moment, he forgot everything. 

Behind him, Thorin groaned as Kili’s orgasm made his muscles tense and contract around the length still pressed inside him, and he tangled his hand in Kíli's hair to pull him back for another kiss as he finally reached his own climax.

There was a few moments of them doing nothing more than panting, their mouths just millimetres away from each over. But finally, when the tight grip on his hair started to become uncomfortable, Thorin let go of him and pulled out. Kíli moaned from the sudden feeling of emptiness, and braced himself against the wall. It took a while until he had calmed down enough that he could open his eyes and focus on something again, but as soon as he did, he had to raise his hands when he saw something suddenly flying at him- quickly realizing that it was his tunic. He looked at it for a few moments, the fabric still damp, and he decided that he didn't care. His skin was wet from sweat and rain as it was, so who really cared if his clothing was still damp as well?

When he reached down to pull his trousers up, he could see for the first time what exactly Thorin had done to his skin. He had more bruises and bite marks than ever before. “What in Durin's name...” He looked at Thorin, who was looking at him like he couldn't decide if he was regretful or satisfied. But he simply didn't say anything on the matter, and Kíli knew better than to bring it up, so he just put his clothes on and proceeded to help Thorin with his plate armour.

When Thorin was finally dressed, he gripped Kíli's wrist hard and Kíli knew that he would have a bruise there too.

“Stay close to me. Do not dare get yourself killed,” he growled, and turned to leave.

Kíli watched him as he went back to the other dwarfs, grinning blissfully. He ran his hands through his hair before following Thorin along, smirking and humming a song to himself.


End file.
